Baby Roza
by KellyKay
Summary: Rose and Lissa are spending summer vacation at Lissa's beach house in northern California. Dimitri is with them because he is guarding Lissa. When he returns after a few days on business he finds a little girl crying in the middle of the road. Why does she look just like his Roza? And where is Rose? Was rose turned into a toddler? M for language
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters unless stated otherwise. Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I just created the plot the current characters as playing. Please feel free to review.**

Rose POV

I woke up. I sat up and checked the time. It was 8 pm and I wondered why I'd been allowed to sleep in. Oh wait, it was Saturday and Dimitri was off doing guardian business. Even though it was summer vacation he insisted that I keep up my training. Which wasn't a bad idea really but some day waking up at the butt crack of dusk was not my thing.

Thank god he'd been sent off for guardian things which meant i could sleep in. If my body would let me. I sighed. I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Personally i'd rather be walking in the morning when the sun was shining. What good was a beach house without a sun? I got out of bed to get dressed and take a run on the beach.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail behind my head and left the house. Lissa was still sleeping and I nodded at the guardian standing near the door for protection. She punched in the security code and I walked onto the deck. The sun was still out some and setting. People were going inside for the night while i was just waking up. I sucked in a deep breath. I could taste the sea salt on my tongue. I jogged down the stairs leading to the sandy beach while putting my ear phones in my ears. I turned on my jogging mix from Spotify. As the fast paced music started I put one foot in front of the other as I jogged from one end of the beach to the other.

The sand squishing against my feet and the spray of the ocean was nice. The last time i'd seen the ocean was when we were on the run in Oregon. We'd made a trip to the ocean one time. I used to spend summers here in northern California with the Dragomir family when they were alive. Mrs. Dragomir always welcomed me into her home during school breaks since my own mother was too busy to take care of me.

The sun was set when i reached the end of the beach and ran into the woods going along it. I jumped over logs and the moss squished under my footfall. My only light was the moonlight and some from a few houses inside the woods. Once I'd gone at least a mile or two I stopped. I couldn't see anymore and being out here in this world….I'd need to get back.

I was turning to leaving when I heard twigs snapping. I froze like a deer in headlights, listening. When the sound doesn't happen again I make my swift exit. I went from a jog to a sprinting marathon. I was almost out of the woods. I could see the end but….

"What the fuck?" I must have run into a cobweb or something because something is on my face and it's nasty. Ew! I stumble around trying to get if off my face. There's goes my guardian training. Damn, Dimitri is going to kick my ass.

 **Sorry for the first short chapter but that's the end of Rose Pov's for now. Here comes the fun part.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry again for the shortness of this chapter too. I'm just trying to get this story out and updated for you guys. more will be coming and longer chapters will be coming when i have days off of work**

Dimitri POV

It's been three days already. I was called away from Princess Vasilissa and Rose for a few days by official guardian business. Now that it was concluded I was glad to be getting back. I'd been driving for hours. I knew I was only minutes away from the beach house. It made me want to drive faster but at this time of night I knew some kids were still playing outside. I didn't want to hit them.

I was rounding the last corner when I noticed something beside the road in my headlights. The thing turned around and I saw a crying toddler in oversized clothing. I pulled over immediately. I walked up to her slowly and with a smile. "What are you doing out here little one?" I asked her as a knelt down to her level. She was sniffling and rubbing her eyes. She must have had pants and shoes on at point point but they were gone now. All that was left was a long sleeve black shirt. It covered her from her shoulders to her toes. Her long dark hair was a mess and her brown eyes were puffy. For some reason this girl reminded me of Rose Hathaway.

"I dunno!" She cried. "I don't remember."

"Do you know where your parents are?"

"Nuh uh." She shook her head.

I frowned. "Why don't you come with me?" I offered. "I have friends at my house that can help you find your family. We even have some cookies if you want."

"Cookies?" She glanced up from behind her sleeves. The sniffing and sobbing have stopped.

"Do you like cookies?" I ask. She nods her head fast. "Then we'll go get some cookies. Come on." I offer her my hand and she puts herself in my arms. I pick her up and through the fabric of the shirt I don't feel a diaper or underwear. I frown deeper. Was she kidnapped? "Can you tell me your name?" I ask her.

She chews on her sleeve as if she's thinking about it. "I….dunno…." Her bottom lip starts to quiver again.

"Shh shh shh. it's okay little one." I murmur to her. "there's no need to cry. Let's go meet my friends and have some cookies."

"Okay." I buckle her into the backseat tightly. I make a mental note to send someone out here to look for any clues. I would but I can't leave her in the car. Not if her kidnappers are out there. I drive away and pull out my phone. I call the guardian still at the house will Lissa and Rose. "I'm almost back. I've found a young girl. She's about…." I glance in the rearview mirror "four years old. She only has an oversized shirt on and she can't remember her name or her parents or how she got on the side of the road. I'll need you to run a search on any amber alerts. When I come back i'll drop her off. I need to go back and investigate where I found her."

"Understood Guardian Belikov." I end the call then pull into the driveway. I expect to see Rose coming out but she isn't. I only see Guardian Taylor on the front steps. She has her arms crossed and once I park the car she approaches. "Where did you find her?"

"About a mile up the road." I explain as I move to the back door. I unbuckle the girl and let her see Guardian Taylor.

"Who are you?" She asks Taylor, with fear in her voice.

Guardian Taylor offers a motherly smile. "My name is Amy, I'm friends with Dimitri." She points to me. "Do you want to come inside?"

"He said cookies." The girl points at me.

"We have lots of cookies." Amy smiles. "Come on sweetie." Amy holds out her arms and the girl moves into them. Amy carries the girl inside and takes her to the kitchen. After seating her on a stool, Amy offers her several cookies and the girl eats them while kicking her feet.

"I'll be back." I say to Amy. "Try to find her clothing." I then leave and go back to where I found her. Once i'm back in the wood line i find evidence of disturbance. I venture further into the woods and I start finding clothing. Except it's adult sized. I find a bra and underwear along with leggings and shoes and socks. I frown at the articles of clothing. I've found nothing else. I smell the clothes and frown deeper.

I can smell Rose on the clothing. "Rose?" I call out. Something in me tells me I need to go back to the house to check and see if Rose is there. As i'm walking back to a car I notice an ipod. I knew it belonged to Rose because i'd seen her with it many times. She had a custom photo case for it. I practically race back to the house and go straight to Rose's room. I knock. "Rose?" I knock again. "Rose? Are you up?"

"She left for a run." Lissa has stepped out of her room.

"I did not mean to wake you, Princess."

"You didn't" She replied and shrugs. "I saw Rose jogging down the beach. She should be back soon."

"All right." I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Lissa tilted her head to the side.

I sighm. I can't keep this from her. "On my way back I found a young girl on the side of the road in oversized clothing. I brought her back and went to look around where I found her and I found Rose's IPod and Rose's clothes. But no Rose."

"Oh my God." Lissa gasps. "You don't think Strigoi got to her to you?"

"There's no side of that. But the girl downstairs does look a lot like Rose. Her hair and her eyes." I look down. "I'm going to keep looking. Guardian Taylor is here. In the meantime. If you could find out something from the girl. She can't remember much."

"I'll try." Lissa nodded. "I hope you find Rose."

"Me too." We both go downstairs and Guardian Taylor has the little girl in the living room. She's eating cookies and watching cartoons. She's still in the oversized shirt but a blanket is wrapped around her. She's silent and focused on the TV when she looks over at us. Her eyes go back to the TV.

Several minutes later the rest of us are discussing how this could have happened.

"It must have happened where you found her clothes probably." Lissa decides. She casts a glance over her shoulder at the little girl. "Speaking of clothes, she can't stay in that shirt forever and nothing here will fit her."

"Yes," I agree. "She'll need some new clothes while she's like this. And we'll need to find out how to change her back."

"And who did this." Guardian Taylor adds. "Should I request backup?" She looks at me.

"I'm no sure. We'll stay put tonight and then we'll go out in the morning for clothes. The forecast is overcast tomorrow. The princess should be able to come with us."

The girl's giggles capture our attention. "That's funny, Lissa." We all frown. How did the girl know Lissa's name? And Lissa didn't say anything.

"What's funny?" Lissa asks. She gives me a look. Obviously she must have thought something.

"Mitri is a scaredy cat." I balk at her comment.

"What?"

"Lissa thinks you're scared of going shopping for girly things." The girl explains. She starts eating the last of the cookies. I look at Lissa who shrugs with an apologetic look.

"It was just a stupid comment how you'd be uncomfortable going shopping for her clothes."

"That doesn't matter anymore. If she could tell what you were thinking then that means Rose is right there." I point at the girl. That's how we figure it out. Rose isn't missing. She's simply shrunk into a toddler and has no memory of how it happened to her.

"Well, this summer just got more interesting." Lissa murmurs.


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri POV

Rose falls asleep just after midnight. She's curled up against Lissa while sucking on her thumb. It was seriously cute. I would have spent more time relishing in that fact if i wasn't so concerned about how Rose had turned into a toddler.

"There's a store open not far from here." Amy tells me in the kitchen. "It sells children's clothes."

"We should go then." I murmur. Before long we are in the car. I don't feel comfortable leaving with Rose in just a large tee shirt. But there's nothing that will fit her. Amy throws a jacket over her and it will do for now. I'm more anxious about getting her clothes. Lissa and Amy take the lead while I hang back. I notice Rose glancing back at me a few times, frowning. When our eyes meet she quickly ducks behind Lissa's body.

I frown. What is Rose doing? She's soon distracted as Lissa takes her into the changing room to try on sizes. I wait nearby and Amy is standing outside the door ready to take things that don't fit. It doesn't take long to find the correct sizes and once Lissa does she puts Rose back into the cart then start filling the cart with clothing. It's not full of the darker clothing i'm used to seeing Rose in. No, Lissa is filling the cart with bright feminine colors. Things like dresses and frilly items.

Once clothes have dominated the cart, Lissa throws in some toys and Rose reaches for a coloring book. Her lips spread into a wide smile when Lissa puts the coloring book within her reach. I grab an art set and hold it out to Rose. "Would you like this?" I ask her. She cowers from me. Leaning away and shaking with fear in her eyes. I'm confused and my heart hurts. She wasn't afraid of me before.

"It's okay," I smile at her and she makes a noise that sounds like a scared whine before leaning into Lissa. "What did I do?" I ask the princess.

"It might be your rugged cowboy look. You do look quite…" She tilts her head grimacing. "Intimidating...at least to a young child."

"Sorry, I haven't gotten a chance to change and shower since i go back." I step away with a look at Rose. She's watching me while her face is plastered to Lissa's body. There's a bit more shopping to be done and the cart is overfull. We go to the checkout and after everything is loaded into the car Lissa takes out an outfit to put Rose in. I stand guard with Amy. Our backs are turned while Lissa changes Rose. After she's done we get back into the car.

"I'm hungry." Rose pipes up from the backseat. I glance in the rearview mirror. She's in jeans, sneakers, and a Disney's Frozen long sleeve shirt.

"What for?" I ask.

"I dunno," She shrugs and I turn into the food area of the town we're in.

"Dimitri, go there." Lissa points to a family restaurant. "It has great food." I turn in there and Rose skips along holding Lissa's hands.

"She's certainly attached to you." I murmur to the princess after we've gotten inside.

"Yeah, she was like that when we were kids. We came here once and she always talked about coming back." A waiter comes up with menus.

"Good evening everyone." He smiles. "Can I start you folks out with some drinks?"

"Chocolate milk!" Rose giggles. The waiter nods. I order a coffee, Guardian Taylor orders a soda and Lissa orders water. The waiter goes away and Rose looks at her menu. "Can I have pancakes?" She asks us.

"Yes," I nod. "How many do you want?"

"Free!" She holds up three fingers.

"Alright." I look into my menu for something I want and I chose just a simple burger. The waiter returns a few minutes later with our drinks and Rose starts guzzling her's down. "Rose, slow down." I frown.

"You're going to get a stomach ache." Lissa adds as she gently takes the milk away. We give our orders and the waiter goes away again. Rose picks up her crayons and begins coloring on the children's menu. We all watch her for a while. It feels like there is nothing to discuss.

"We got Rose enough clothes to last a while and some toys which should keep her occupied." Lissa break the silence. "Are there people you could call to find out what happened to Rose? I mean you can't just turn into a toddler on your own."

"I'm not sure." I frown. "I can make a few calls. But no one will be able to get here until tomorrow night at least."

"I hope we can turn Rose back." Lissa glances back at the tiny companion. She was oblivious to our conversation. She hummed while tilting her head side to side while coloring and i felt her feet brush against me leg as she kicked them under the table. She looks better in properly sized clothing.

"You're not alone." I sympathize with the Princess. My Roza is in trouble. We fall into silence again and our food comes. Rose's pancakes are huge and I have my doubts if she can finish all of them. Lissa cuts the pancakes into the bite size pieces and Rose tries to eat them all. I watch her with amazement.

"You're going to get a stomach ache." I say to her when half of the pancakes are gone.

"But they're yummy."

"We can always take them back home." I inform her. And soon she's too full to finish them. We leave and once the way back to the house Rose falls asleep next to Lissa. Once we are home Lissa carries Rose inside and takes her upstairs. I stay downstairs to check email and return phone calls and research.

Lissa returns. "She's in bed…" She sits down across from me. "What have you found?"

"Nothing really." I frown. "We'll be able to see more in the morning. Until then we'd best keep you both here. It will be safer for you both if someone is indeed out there for you."

"Do you think we can turn Rose back?"

"I'd hate to think otherwise Princess." I frowned. My Roza, a child for who knows how long? What if she never grew back? What if she did? He'd be much too old for her then.

"Well…" Lissa sighed. "I guess there isn't much to do while we wait except keep her occupied."

"No," I agreed.

Hours go by and Lissa and Guardian Taylor both go to bed. I'm alone. I'm pulling at strings to figure out how to get Rose back and catch the culprit...if there is one. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear crying. I strain my ears to find out who and I conclude it's Rose. I make my way upstairs quickly and open her bedroom door. I open it. She's clutching her blankets and crying. She had turned on the lamp next to her bed.

"What's the matter, _Roza_?" I ask as I more closer to her. I sit on the edge of the bed and she moves into my arms. I rub her back and try to comfort her. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Mh-hm." She nods and puts her thumb in her mouth. "Th-ere-ere was a -sc-scary man. An-an-and he was g-going to eat me." No doubt she probably dreamt of a strigoi.

"I wouldn't let that happen." I coo. "I'd never let that happen Roza. I promise. I'll protect you."

"You will?" She looks up at me and I wipe her tears.

"Of course." I nod. "As long as I'm around no one will ever hurt you."

"What about Lissy?"

"I'll protect her too." I add while she puts her thumb back into her mouth. "Now, why don't we try going back to sleep?"

"I'm too scared." She mumbles.

"Well why don't we try?" I ask. "I could…" I frown thinking of what my mother used to do. "I could sing a song for you. My mother would do the same for me when i had bad dreams."

"You sing?"

"I can try." I tell Rose. She sucks on her thumb some more and I wait for her to get back under her covers but she doesn't. "Do you want me to tuck you in?" She nods and I pull back the covers for her. she gets on the sheets and I pull the blankets back over her. I tuck the blankets around her and she faces me with her thumb still in her mouth. Her chocolate brown eyes look up at me expectantly. I clear my throat and try to remember the song Mama sang to me. When I remember it my baritone voice fills the area around us. I stroke Rose's hair like mother did to me when I was her age. The combination seems to settle her enough that her eyes drip close. I keep singing for a while to ensure she's sleeping but once the song is over I stay still for several moments before leaving her to sleep.

She doesn't stir, even after i turn off the lamp. Her nightlight keeps some light to chase away the shadows. I leave the room but keep the door slightly open in case she has another nightmare. I see Guardian Taylor leave her room as it is her turn to watch over our charges. I take the time to return to my own room and get into bed. I'm exhausted. I need sleep. I'll be no help to Rose if I can't concentrate.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very very very very sorry about the long wait for the update. I've been working on Roza in Baia and my own novel and i've started school again and I've got work. All in all i've been a little busy. This story won't last very long though i am afraid. I will complete it. And there is an unexpected plot twist coming up as well. So hang in there with me!**

 **Feel free to read Roza in Baia as well. It's really good as far as my reviewers tell me.**

Dimitri POV

The sun was shining beyond his blackout curtains. The light creeps underneath them to give a slight illumination to the bedroom. It is enough however to see the door open. Dimitri doesn't see anyone but he hears the little pitter patter of feet. It's not long before a tiny finger is poking his cheek.

"Mitri…" Rose's quiet voice breaks the silence. "Mitri…"

"Yes Rose?" Dimitri grumbled without opening his eyes.

"There's a monster in my room."

"There's nothing there. You probably just had another bad dream. Go back to bed."

"I'm scared." Rose replies. "Can I sleep with you?"

Dimitri opened his eyes. The look of fear in Rose's eyes we enough to chase away any grumblings he had about being woken up this early. He sighed deeply before pulling the blankets back. "Get in," He murmured. Rose wasted no time in getting up. Once she had one leg up on the bed she hopped on one foot trying to give herself enough leverage to get into the bed. Dimitri wrapped his hand around her to grab onto her waist. He pulled her up.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"You're welcome, Roza." He pulled the blankets over her as she curled against his chest. Her closeness made him uncomfortable but the way she looked so much at ease melted his heart. As if his presence was enough to make her feel safe. Her tiny fist grabbed onto his shirt and she snuggled closer. She fell back asleep before long and Dimitri brushed the hair out of her face. She was so innocent looking now compared to her beautiful trained self.

How could she be changed back?

Dimitri closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly.

When he awoke it was because Rose was slipping out of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go potty." She answered him and kept walking away from the bed. He looked up at the clock. He should be getting up now. People were going to be arriving to be searching for what happened to Rose. He dressed quickly. As he left his room he saw Princess Vasilissa lifting Rose into her arms to take a bath and get dressed for the night.

"Keep Rose up here and occupied until I call for you." Dimitri told Vasilissa. She nodded before disappearing into Rose's room. Downstairs, people had begun arriving. One with a lead on their villain.

"A few of our prisoners have escaped from court. We suspect one of them have come after the princess."

"Who are they?" The guardian slid the list of names to Dimitri. One name stood out clearly. "Him, he is the most likely subject. But how would he be able to get power like this?"

"Sources indicate that before his capture he was experimenting. After seizing his assets and combing through his home we've found little on what has happened to Miss Hathaway."

"I'll take you to the site I found her and we can go from their."

"Good." The man nodded and they left. A few guardians stayed behind to guard Lissa and Rose. Once at the site of the incident equipment was taken out to scan the area. Dimitri searched as well. They found crushed glass. It was collected as well as a substance from a fern unnatural to the local environment.

"Guardian Belikov." The female voice called out. Dimitri turned. His heart froze for a moment before he realized he was not looking at a grown Rose but her mother. Janie Hathaway had come. "What has happened to Rose?"

"I'm sure you're already been briefed on the situation." He held his hands behind his back.

"Yes, but i need to see her." Janine crossed her arms over her chest looking up at him. Now Dimitri knew where Rose inherited her stubbornness from.

"Once we return to the home I will take you to see her." Dimitri promised. "She is being guarded. Our top priority besides their protection is finding the cause of her change."

"I'm holding you to that Belikov." Janine muttered before walking away to help with the search. Dimitri found a few more of Rose's belongings. Animals must have grabbed them and dragged them away. As he followed the trail he frowned at the markings in the dirt. Someone had covered their tracks. Someone didn't want to be found.

But they were also careless. Beneath an overgrowth of bushes Dimitri found a paw print large than a wolf or dog but not belonging to a bear. Only one animal had paws this unique. "Psi-Hounds." He whispered quietly before waving over someone to collect the print in a plaster mold.

"That crosses off several suspects off our lists." Adam, the lead investigator said. "There are only few able to train Psi Hounds."

"What of Viktor Dashkov? He came after the Princess last spring."

"We are investigating this. We are also open to other leads as well." Adam murmured. He rubbed his hands together. "Can you think of anyone wanting to end the Dragomir Line?"

"The attack was against Rose."

"Who is the closest friend to Princess Dragomir. the threat to Rose could have been an attempt on the Princess."

"Nothing that I've seen so far."

"Mm," Adam nodded in thought. "Return to the house to protect your charge. I will call you once we find anything here."

"Do," Dimitri ordered then returned with Janine. He went upstairs to fetch Lissa and Rose but paused when he entered Rose's room. Lissa had clothes thrown everywhere and Rose was playing with her. "She's not a doll." He commented.

"Tell that to a girl who wants to play dress up." Lissa retorted.

"Guardian Hathaway is here to see Rose."

"Who that?" Rose piped up.

"Your mother." Dimitri explained.

"Mommy?" Rose tilted her head to the side as if the news was new to her. Like she didn't know she had a mother.

"Yes Roza," Dimitri entered the room and crouched by Rose. "She is a guardian like me and protects important people. She is away for long times so that is why you stay with school with Lissa."

"Oh," Rose dropped her head with a disappointed sigh. Was this how Rose acted when she was young? Disappointed that she didn't have a mother? Was that the role Mrs. Dragomir played for her daughter's best friend?

"Do you want to see her?" Lissa murmured. Before Rose could answer Dimitri stood. There was a loud noise from downstairs.

"Hide," He instructed Lissa. "Keep her quiet." Lissa hid inside the room while Dimitri opened the door. He crept towards the stairs before getting on his stomach to try to see through the railings for the threat. He saw a lone figure standing over Janine Hathaway's body. Who was it?

A noise from the bedroom Lissa and Rose were hiding in made Dimitri snap his head back to look at the closed door. The figure below went out the door instead of going to investigate. The action filled Dimitri with dread.

He went back to the room. The window was wide open as was the closet. He searched everywhere for Lissa and Rose before calling the team. The Princess and Rose had been kidnapped.

He ran outside to see a car speeding away. He got into his own car to chase them. He kept those taillights in his sights at all times. He needed to protect the two girls. His vehicle inched closer and closer before the car in front of him swerved into a hidden trail. Dimitri turned just in time to take it. The road was bumpy and jarring but he had to keep up. The car was getting ahead of him. and for several minutes he lost sight of it until he crashed into it.

The airbags deployed and Dimitri fought to gain air. He'd turned a corner so sharply he had no reaction time. He got out. The car had been abandoned but there was a small cabin only meters away. His heart pounded. He'd been here before in his school days.

He crept towards the cabin while finding tiny articles of clothing on the ground. A shoe, a sock, a bracelet. He could hear muffled crying and his heart ached for Rose. Lissa was smart. She would protect Rose at her best until he could get there.

He approached and hid behind a tree when he heard an order to shut up. He peered into the window. His body froze. Standing above two little girls was the one man he'd thought to be dead for years: Ivan Zeklos.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose and Lissa clung to each other. Rose kept herself instinctively in front of Lissa while she watched the man in front of them. He was pacing and muttering in a language that sounded like what Dimitri used sometimes.

"I wanna go home." Lissa whimpered.

"Shut up." The man snapped.

"Why are we here?" Rose questioned.

"You don't need to know." He snapped again. He glanced at the window.

"But I do." Dimitri's voice entered the room. He was standing in the hallway looking pissed.

"Mitri!" Rose exclaimed and tried to run to him but the kidnapper stopped them. Both girls cried out when the man grabbed them by the back of their shirts.

"Let them go, Ivan!" Dimitri roared.

"Why should I?" Ivan sneered. "They mean something to you."

"You aren't like this Ivan." Dimitri raised his hands. "At least put them down. This is between you and I." Rose and Lissa squirmed before they fell to the floor. Both girls scrambled into a corner away from the two men.

"Well well Belikov, you look pretty damned good."

"You look good for a dead man."

Ivan smirked then grinned wide. "You should try it sometime. It's very enlightening."

"I'll never be strigoi."

"Oh I'm not strigoi."

"But you live with one."

"Oh yes." He kept his arms at his side. "She's very pretty. She took a liking to me after her group attacked."

Dimitri grimaced. "So why kidnap the girls?"

"To get your attention of course. Cliché, I know but I don't mind theatrics." Ivan shrugged.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to join me." Ivan murmured. "I miss my best friend. I want him I'm my life again."

"Things have changed since then."

"Indeed they have." Ivam lunged forward and the two engaged in combat. Dimitri tried to immobilize Ivan but it was difficult. He noticed Rose grabbing Lissa and sneaking down the hall. He had to keep Ivan away from them. They'd find his entry point and run. Guardians would be on their way.

Ivan pinned Dimitri to the wall. There was a pleading looking in Ivan's eyes. It stunned Dimitri long enough for Ivan to lean forward and whisper in his ear.

Dimitri's eyes widened before he shoved Ivan away. They broke the couch with the force of their fall. Dimitri's mind raced as he fought to end the fight. Ivam was still Moroi. Still his friend...but tainted by years with strigoi as their pet. He was breaking his own rule: don't hesitate.

And he didn't. His hand wrapped around Ivan's head as he twisted his neck. There was a sickening crack as the man dropped dead onto the floor.

Dimitri stumbled back, stunned and shaking. He'd killed his childhood friend. What was happening?

Without leaving time to dwell, Dimitro found the girls. They were trying to climb out the window he'd come through. When they saw him they ran to hug him. "I've got you." Dimitri squeezed them in his arms. "I've got you." He promised then left the cabin with them in safety.

He met the team of guardians who were on their way. They rushed him to find out of the princess and Rose were okay. Despire their small size, the two were okay. They were relocated to a safe place under heavier guard while Dimitri was debriefed. He recalled the fight with his best friend and the words he'd whispered in his ear. _Ubey menya...Kill me...Oni nikogda ne otpustil menya...they'll never let me go_.

So his friend had been taken prisoner and it had all been a show. Perhaps his strigoi captors were watching and that was why Ivan had acted in such a way. But now it was all a matter of figuring out how to change the girls back.

Both Rose and Lissa were under guard when Dimitri found them. He smiled when they came running up to him and when Rose squeezed him harder. "I knew you'd come for us." She whispered with a sigh. He felt her smile.

"I always will, Roza." He kissed her head. "Don't ever doubt it."

The girls went to bed shortly and he went to the lab to see if they were able to reverse the effects on the girls.

"Ah, Guardian Belikov." Lazlo, a short, chubby scientist greeted while looking down n a microscope. "This is a peculiar mixture you've given me. So complex…" He turned a dial and made notes.

"Any sign of cracking it soon?" Dimitri crossed his arms.

"Mmm, I've tried a few samples on some plants but I don't believe they are right. We want to restore the girls to their correct age. We don't want to over age them." He made more notes. then a machine beeped. He glanced up. "Ah, my newest sample is finished." He left his stool to get the vial. "Care to watch?" He smiled at Dimitri.

"Go ahead." Dimitri nodded as he followed the man to a table with plant seeds.

"Now we want a nice bloom. The peak of perfection. That's my best guess for when we will be able to turn the girls back."

"Okay." Dimitri nodded and watched as the man put one drop on each seed. There was nothing for a few moments before the seeds started sprouting and growing. For a moment there was hope that they would start growing but soon the flowers browned and wilted before falling back onto the table.

Both men sighed and Lazlo made notes. "That combination doesn't work." He muttered. "I'll keep trying."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Get some rest Belikov. You need it." The man murmured before shooing Dimitri out of his lab. Dimitri checked on the girls before he went to his own room. Slept was unsettling and hard to find.

"Mitri?" The small voice made his heart expand.

"How did you get past your guards?" Dimitri asked when the young Rose came into the room. She crawled onto his bed and sat next to him.

"Easy, i'm tiny." She giggled. "I can't sleep." She huffed.

"Neither can I." He murmured. He pulled her into his lap. "What do you want to do then?"

"Read me a story?" She asked.

"I don't have any stories."

"Yes you do." Rose moved out of his arms, jumped off the bed, dug around in his jacket, then pulled out his western novel. She returned to his arms. "This one." She smiled at him.

"All right," He chuckled. He opened his worn copy of Little House on the Prairie. He leaned back onto his pillows and Rose snuggled against his side. His deep voice was soothing and before long she found herself struggling to stay awake. She fell asleep shortly and Dimitri followed her into sleep quickly.

 **sorry for the long delays. I'm trying my hardest between work and school and other writing projects.**


	6. The End

Dimitri awoke slowly. He was aware of the weight on his chest and the arm draped across him. Somewhere in his sleep hazed mind he realized that Rose's head shouldn't be that heavy and her arm shouldn't be that long. He opened his eyes groggily. There was a woman in his bed. Not a girl. Where was Rose?

Her scent wafted into his nose. It was something only Rose had. Did that mean Rose had returned to her normal self? He shook her gently. "Roza, Roza, wake up." He whispered.

"No," She moaned. "I want to sleep."

"Roza," Dimitri shook her again. "You're back to your normal size."

"What?" She lifted her head slowly. Her hair was flipped over her head to one side. Her eyes still held traces of sleep until she caught sight of her hand on his chest. She gazed at her fingers with wide wonder. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed with a laugh. Her eyes flicked to Dimitri and she kissed him. She held it for a few seconds before she blushed and pulled away. "S-sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright." Dimitri murmured. With the hand wrapped around her he felt her smooth skin. He frowned. That could only mean.

Rose then pushed up on her elbow after feeling his fingers. She had indeed grown back to her size and in the process her tiny pj's had ripped. Rose gasped and quickly wrapped the blanket over her front and rolled away from him. Dimitri moved away as well to grab clothes for her.

"Here." He tossed a tee shirt and sweatpants. "These should fit."

"Thanks." He turned his back. In his mind he was recalling the way her breasts had pushed against him. If only he'd shed his shirt the night before. Where were these thoughts coming from?

"I'm dressed now." Rose spoke. Dimitri turned. "I should go check on Lissa. Maybe she's the same size."

"Yes," Dimitri nodded as he walked to the door with Rose in tow. They traveled the halls and corridors to Lissa's room. But Lissa was still small.

Rose felt her heart plummet with disappointment. She was back to normal then why wouldn't Lissa be?

"Perhaps is it a time spell." Dimitri spoke up as they left lissa alone to continue her slumber. "You've been small for several days. Maybe we can wait Lissa out and she will return to normal."

"Maybe." Rose nodded as she thought about it. "I'm starving. Where do you grab some food in this place?" She asked.

"This way." He led her to the cafeteria. It was mostly empty save for one or two other people. He paid for their breakfast before sitting down with her. "I'm glad you're back to normal."

"Me too. Although… I don't remember much about being small… Why was I in your bed this morning?"

"You really don't remember?"

"No," Rose bit into her banana.

"You said you were scared. You've done it several times before."

"Who was the guy that kidnapped us?" Rose changed the subject. Her scared? No way. He must be making that up.

"An old of mine. He was being forced by someone. It doesn't matter now, he's dead."

"I'm sorry." She could see the hurt in his eyes. He must have loved that person.

"It's alright. You're safe now." He promised. "Next time you want to go on a morning jog tell me." He ordered. Rose smiled to herself. There was the Dimitri she knew.

Days passed and Lissa did return to normal. After being poked and prodded by Lazlo the scientist he didn't find much which left the guardians wary. There was no a drug or something that turned people into children. If it was used on the right people it'd make them easier to kidnap.

Rose was walking with Lissa across corridor when she spotted Dimitri. They eyes and she felt her heart flutter. She'd lied to him before. She remembered everything about being small. Especially how Dimitri was so kind and loving towards her.

She'd keep those warm feelings to herself. She turned her attention back to Lissa as she smiled, not noticing how Dimitri smiled after her.

 **The End**

 **Sorry for the crappy story. I thought it would turn out better but I guess it didn't. Thank you to all of you who have read my stories there are more to come.**


End file.
